Grand Blue Ocean
by SkyRig
Summary: Laut Biru, a young man in the West Blue, dreams of one day leaving his home in pursuit of a dream he has yet to discover. One day, while sorting through his grandfather's junk, he discovers an odd golden bangle. A bangle connected to a treasure, thought to be part of the One Piece. A bangle that can summon individuals from the past. A bold new adventure is on the horizon!


**One Piece x Fate/stay night Crossover:  
**_**"Grand Blue Ocean"**_

* * *

It was a warm day in Loguetown. The sun was almost unbearable in spite of the refreshing cool breeze that rolled with the waves. The sun beat down on the streets, skies devoid a single cloud. People were better off staying inside to remain cool, but the streets were flooded with people. Soldiers stood on either side of the street, bayonets at the ready. Sweat poured down their faces, looking on warily as if expecting trouble to start at a moment's notice.

Today was a special day, a day that no one would dare forget. It was, after all, a day that no one wanted to miss.

Today was the day the King of the Pirates, Gold Roger, was to be executed.

"Urgh, it's so hot..." someone amid the crowd wheezed, wiping away the beads of sweat across their forehead. "I know what today is, but the marines sure do have bad timing. Couldn't they have picked a better day to do this?"

"Could be worse." another shrugged, not in the least bothered by the overbearing heat. "Could be raining."

"I think I would prefer a gloomy, rainy day over a hot and insufferable one."

"Quiet! I think I see him!"

"Really?! Where?!"

Down the road, people clamored and began to grow excited and wary as a figure slowly approached, flanked by several guards on either side of him. As he drew closer, people saw his towering frame, easily two heads taller than the average adult. His skin was tanned, hair messy and as black as tar with a sharp mustache displayed proudly on his upper lip. Despite the heat, he proudly wore a crimson red coat over a button-up white shirt with a neck muffler. Around his neck was a necklace, styled after an anchor. His trousers emphasized the tones muscles he had for his legs, with leather boots reaching up to his calves. Around his wrists were wooden cuffs, a single chain dangling down as part of its lock.

There was not a single person in the crowd who didn't recognize this man, having seen his face many times from his Wanted Poster.

"That's him?" a young woman whispered. "Gold Roger?"

"He's freaking huge!"

"He definitely looks like the sort of guy you'd call the Pirate King."

The soldiers who guarded Roger looked nervous, as if they wanted to be anywhere else. It was understandable, given what the man they were escorting to the gallows was capable of. What unnerved them even more was what was on Roger's face.

A smile.

What should have felt like the walk of a man about to meet his death felt more like a victory parade. It was as if he was announcing to all of the world who he was. Some took his smile to mean that he must have had some sort of escape plan. Others thought he was smiling because he was proving something. What, they couldn't say. No one couldn't even think about what was going through this man's head.

What was Gold Roger thinking right now? The answer was:

_'Sheesh… They could at least get my name right. Today's my last day on Earth, after all.'_

Gol D. Roger was always annoyed whenever someone called him by Gold, though he supposed that was just the World Government being the paranoid idiots that they were. He really did raise some hell in his active years. He still felt like he could raze a base or two to the ground, but he could feel his body shaking a little. The doctors told him he had maybe a week left in him before he finally gave out.

Well, not that it mattered. He was going to either be hanged, shot, decapitated or stabbed. He was actually hoping his head would roll. He always wondered what it would be like to be headless.

As he walked further, Roger noticed that a boy with ash-gray hair had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He looked like he had run a great distance, no doubt to see the festivities. The boy's eyes met his own.

Roger smirked. _'What fine eyes. He will make a magnificent marine. Not to the same level as Garp, but still a good man.'_ he thought before turning his head to where he would spend his last few moments.

The longer people watched, the more they had come to realize something. They weren't watching an execution taking place. An execution was a man screaming or deathly terrified of what was about to happen. Roger had done none of these things. He simply strutted his stuff, grinning and his chest puffed proud.

Someone in the crowd wondered if this was more of a coronation than an execution. After all, just like when an artist dies and their art becomes more valued, Roger's death would have him become immortalized.

He would truly be remembered, both in life and after death, as the one true King of the Pirates.

At long last, Roger arrived at the execution platform. The guards escorting him stopped and watched as he walked up the steps, his heavy foot pressing down on the wood. The pirate idly wondered if the steps would snap if he put anymore pressure on them. Still, they held their weight and carried him up. When he reached the top, he saw the marines standing on the platform looking at him nervously, shoulders shaking.

The man shook his head. Seriously, what were they so afraid of? He wasn't going to escape or anywhere. Where could he even run to?

_'Well, there is one place I can think of...'_ Roger thought fondly. _'Ah, I hope the child becomes a strong one. I wish I could see what they would be. But I suppose that's asking a bit much, isn't it?'_

"Do-do you have any last words?" one of the two executioners asked timidly.

Roger turned to face the man. He nearly jumped out of his skin the second the pirate laid eyes on him. Roger chuckled at his reaction before he raised his handcuffs. "Would you mind taking these off?" he asked kindly. "They're beginning to chaff quite a bit!"

"I-I can't do that!" the poor man squealed.

Roger frowned. "Where am I going to run?" Still, his killer didn't move to remove the handcuffs. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Oh, well. That's fine, I guess. Looks like I'm on my own for this one." He stepped towards the center of the platform and plopped himself down, crossing his legs. "Well, let's get this over with!"

The executioners gawked at the man before them. How could he so calm?! He was going to die, and here he was, acting as if this was a bore! Was this what it meant to be one of the most infamous pirates in the world? The two shared a look at each other, wondering if they should really go through with this before they nodded. Steeling their nerves, they raised their blades, crossing them and letting their edge set below Roger's neck.

_'I'm beginning to feel a little tired here.'_ Roger thought. _'Hm, perhaps I should go to sleep. Might make what comes next a little less painful.'_

As Roger prepared to close his eyes, someone in the crowd yelled out, "HEY, ROGER! WHERE DID YOU HIDE YOUR TREASURE?!" Roger raised his head. A man was singled out by the crowd, everyone staring at him in bewilderment. "DID YOU HIDE IT IN THE GRAND LINE OR SOMEPLACE ELSE?!"

"Y-you there!" one of the executioners shouted. "Be quiet!"

"YOU FOUND IT, DIDN'T YOU?! THE LEGENDARY TREASURE!" Roger's lips slowly grew wider, his smile threatening to break half of his face. His shoulders trembled, something that did not go unnoticed by his soon-to-be killers. "THE ONE PIECE!"

The Pirate King snorted, chuckled, then let it explode into full on laughter. Everyone stared at him in shock, not expecting this reaction. They thought that he would rather let the executioners kill him now and keep his buried treasure a secret. Wasn't that was most pirates did? Tell only those closest to them where they had hidden their riches?

But that couldn't have been farther from the truth. From the moment Gol D. Roger turned himself over to the marines, he had no intention of keeping his riches to himself, even in the grave.

Destiny. Fate. Dreams. These were the things he cherished the most. What was most important to those who were looking for freedom. Without these things, a pirate had no right to call themselves a pirate.

Roger's eyes burned with fervor as he roared at the top his lungs, letting everyone in attendance here his final words.

"You want my treasure?! You can have it!" the Pirate King smiled like the devil himself. "My fortune is yours for the taking!"

The executioners, startled by his outburst, raised their blades to carry out their orders. They had strict orders from their superiors, and they were not about to disobey those orders. They must carry out the execution, and bring an end to the pirate era. They had no idea what nonsense Roger was spouting, but if he revealed the location of his treasure, who knows what would happen?

"I left everything I gathered in that one place! Now you just have to find it!"

Roger was silenced when the blades pierced his body. Silence descended onto the plaza.

One second. Two seconds. Three. Four. Five seconds passed.

Then a resounding cheer exploded in the plaza.

These final words were the spark needed to light the powder keg. What should have been the final nail in the coffin of the age of piracy had instead lit ablaze a new era.

A new Pirate era was about to begin.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Devil in the West Blue

* * *

The world was encompassed by a vast blue sea, divided into four segments. North Blue. South Blue. East Blue. West Blue. These four seas were home to many. Whether they be villagers, merchants, or the like. But only one type of people roamed the seas freely, unbound by restrictions set on them by the World Government, living how they please.

Pirates.

These groups roam the seas, each seeking their own pleasure or the sense of adventure. But they all shared one single goal. To seek out Gol D. Roger's Legacy, the One Piece, and rise up to be the next King of the Pirates. Ever since Roger's execution, the seat remained empty as the Pirate Era began anew. True to Roger's word, the pirates all believed the same thing: Whoever discovered the One Piece would become the next King of the Pirates. Of course, such a thing was not very favorable for the Marines, especially since the World Government had hoped that his death would bring an end to the era of pirates entirely. They too were in search of the One Piece, hoping to find it and use it for themselves.

Of course, no one actually knew where the One Piece was. The only thing they had to go on were rumors, whispers and what little information there was, as well as Roger's final words. Obviously, people began to search for the One Piece in the place that Roger was known to have explored: the Grand Line.

However, the story does not begin with a pirate in search of this famed treasure. That would not begin until two years had passed, once a boy wearing a straw hat set out on his grand journey. Rather, our story begins with someone who yearned to find something in his meager existence. A purpose, a drive that would propel him forward.

In the West Blue, on a small island shaped like an oyster shell, there was a small community. It was large for its size and well-defended, walls of stone surrounding it and protecting it from invaders. Merchants and carpenters were known to come by on a regular basis, and fishermen were welcomed as the town sat right near the shore. Not far away, barely a few kilometers, was a white structure - a military base with cannons and a blue anchor branded on one of the imposing towers.

Contrary to most islands, where the presence of Marines was barely tolerated or treated with suspicion or outright hostility, the naval officers posted here shared a beneficial and friendly relationship with the townsfolk. More than a dozen men came by regularly, helping the townsfolk in their day-to-day chores. In return, the people shared supplies and often gave them help whenever it was required, be it volunteer work, food runs, etc.

Within this quiet community, there was a young man, barely 18 years of age. He sat atop the roof of his home, staring up at the sky and glaring at it with scrutiny. He watched as the clouds passed, studying every detail as if trying to find out something before he gave up. His hair was a mixture of dark blue and black, and his eyes the color of amber gems that glowed brilliantly.

His name was Laut Biru. The grandson of an archaeologist, he had spent most of his life here on Shell Island, living with his aunt and elder sister, both of whom ran a small liquor store that the Marines were known to frequent when on leave. As he stared up to the heavens, a deep sense of longing tugged his heart. He had spent most of his life on the island, yet there was so much more to see. The world was vast; filled with mysteries just waiting to be uncovered. His sense of curiosity tingled upon thinking what the world beyond has in store.

And yet, here we was. Simply cloud watching on his house. At times like these, he wished he could be like the clouds he focused on. Freely moving, able to travel around the world and reach endless possibilities.

"Laut? Laut?" The voice of his sister called out to him from below. He pulled himself up and peered down over the roof's edge, finding her holding a crate. "Could you come down for a second? I need to ask a favor!"

"Sure. One second!" he called back to her. He stood up and walked over to the ladder he used to make his way up to the roof, sliding down to ground level. When he reached his sister, the crate was gone. "What do you need?"

"I need to run over to the Marine base and deliver a crate for me." his sister told him, gesturing to the box at her feet packed with bottles. "The general made an order. It seems like some sort of big shot is coming to the island and they're preparing a dinner event for him."

Laut nodded. "I can do that."

"Oh, and when you're done, auntie wants you to clean up the storage shed. We'd do it ourselves, but we have to go shopping for dinner. Speaking of, what do you want tonight? Tonight's your birthday, after all."

Laut smiled thinly. "Anything's fine." His sister gave him an exasperated look and shook her head. She looked like she wanted to argue with him, but decided against it and gave him a wry smile as she left, moving behind their home. He rolled up his sleeves and picked up the box of bottles, the faint but pungent smell of rum coming from them.

Delivery in tow, the young man set about his way. As he walked towards the gate leading out of the town and towards the path leading to the Marine base, he thought about what his sister had asked him. His grandfather had left behind many items in the storage shed, some pieces of junk that had no monetary value and others items that were so bizarre and alien that no one knew what to make of them. Though Laut had no interest in history, it had been a long time since he had seen the items his grandfather had collected over the years. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen him.

He knew the old man was still alive. He was sending letters after all, and only he could write in such sloppy handwriting that only he and his family could understand. But while he wrote about his adventures and expeditions, he never said where he had gone or where he was going. Just what he was doing and how he was feeling.

"Oh well." Laut shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. I just hope he comes by to visit us soon."

His mind drifted to other thoughts. While his knowledge regarding the Marine's power structure and the prominence behind the World Government was limited, the fact that the naval officers were preparing a lavish feast for a guest spoke volumes. How powerful and influential were they to command such respect? Perhaps they were a high-ranking officer, or maybe even the leader of their own fleet?

The idea that he might meet such a person made him both excited and nervous. Hopefully, Laut would never have to meet them.

Laut arrived at his destination. The Marine base interior was bustling with activity, men and women in white uniforms moving back and forth as they ran drills. Push-ups, running laps, every physical activity meant to help toughen the body. Others were currently practicing their firearm training, rifles in hand. The firing and resulting booms made his ears ache, but otherwise Laut was unaffected by the loud gunshots, having heard them so many times before during previous delivery runs.

"Oh, Laut!" a Marine noticed him as he entered the Marine base. The officer was young, barely older than Laut himself and had freckles dotting the bridge of his nose. "Did you come to deliver the rum we asked for?"

"Yeah. Got it right here."

"Thanks a lot! You and your family are a life saver."

"You guys look busier than usual."

"Well, our guest is one of the Vice-Admirals." the Marine told Laut, much to his surprise. "To be honest, everyone's a little freaked out. All she said was that she was coming by for business, but we've got no idea. There's not much out here in the West Blue, after all. Not since..." He trailed off, eyes looking off in the distance. Laut looked in his direction, but whatever it was that he was thinking of, he didn't know. "No, nevermind. Anyway, I can take the box from here."

Laut shook his head. "It's fine."

"Are you sure? It looks awfully heavy."

"As is every other delivery I make." he told him with a light grin. "Where do you guys want this?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you!" The man led Laut through the halls of the base. Everywhere he went he always saw at least one Marine scrambling to complete preparations. They soon stopped inside what he assumed to be the dining hall. It was rather spacious with rows of tables and chairs neatly organized. There were even some fancy decorations. "You can just set them by the counter over there." The Marine pointed out the location. With a nod, Laut did so and dropped off his cargo. "How are you and your folks fairing, if you don't mind me asking? You aren't having any troubles, are you?"

"No, not that I know of." Laut replied. "I noticed that there have been a lot of ships coming and going recently, though. Are they merchant ships?"

"Yeah. They mostly deal business with us. After all, most sea traders don't do much business with us since it's the West Blue. Sure, it may be peaceful, but some scary pirates are known to sail these waters."

"I can imagine." Laut nodded in agreement. Personally, he didn't have any gripe with Pirates. he was rather neutral about them.

In fact, their history was one of the few passions he had. Partly thanks to his grandfather, and because of the booming Age of Piracy, he wanted to learn everything he could about the so-called menaces of the high seas. After all, one day he would have to leave this place, whether following his undiscovered passion or something else, and chances are he would encounter pirates. It was better to know what he would have to deal with that remain ignorant.

"Wasn't the West Blue home to the Wild Hunt pirates?"

The Marine chuckled. "They were, but their captain was born in the East Blue. Kind of ironic, considering the East Blue's one of the least dangerous parts of the world. Sure, they have their own pirates, but none of them are even remotely as scary as some of the others."

"But the Wild Hunt was most often sighted here." Laut pointed out.

"That they were. Say, what do you know about the Wild Hunt pirates, Laut?"

"Well..." The youth furrowed his brow as he recalled whatever information he had on them from memory. He had been studying pirates to learn more about them. The Wild Hunt was just another group he was interested in. "They appeared roughly around thirty years ago. Their captain, Teremoso el Draque, was originally a member of the Roger Pirates before she struck out on her own. She became a renowned pirate, so much so in fact that few were willing to dare challenge her, both out of fear and respect. If you also believe the rumors, she even knew where the One Piece was."

The Marine nodded. "Right. After Gold Roger was excited, the World Government was desperate and tried to end a new pirate age before it could even start. That's why they chased her down, all the while to the Grand Line. Even though they had orders to capture her, they had no choice but to sink her ship after she sunk more than a hundred of their vessels."

Not an easy feat by any means, but it was a testament to how powerful the Wild Hunt and their captain were. Known to stalk merchant ships and navy vessels in the midst of a terrible storm, somehow able to traverse it with terrifying ease, they could strike without warning. And once they found a target, they wouldn't let them escape so easily.

"Hard to believe it only happened only two years after Gold Roger was executed..." the Marine muttered to himself. "Man, the Roger Pirates sure were something else."

Laut smiled. "Careful. You don't want people to think you actually like Pirates."

"The only pirate I like is the pirate that doesn't rob me or try to shoot me." the officer replied with a grin. The two shared a laugh. "Why don't you head on home? I think we kept you long enough. Say hi to your sister for me!"

"Sure thing. See ya." With a wave, Laut left the Marine base and returned home.

As he walked back, his thoughts remained on the conversation. The Wild Hunt Pirates. Even as he read them, he couldn't help but find them interesting. There were other interesting figures besides them, however. Other pirates, who earned prestige, infamy and renown for their strength. Some included the likes of the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and Whitebeard. There were many other names, including one that was considered to be taboo among the lips of every sea fairing traveler, by they pirate or Marine. A monster of a pirate who reigned over the seas thirty years before the name "Gold Roger" was even uttered.

Laut sighed. He would have loved to research more about the history of pirates, but that was something he did for fun. It wasn't his passion. His drive.

But, perhaps, one day it would help him discover what it was that he wanted.

* * *

Shortly after Laut had returned home to his village, the Vice-Admiral sent by Admiral Akainu had arrived on the other side of the island. It would have been easier simply to dock at the port where Laut's village was located, but for the purpose of this person's task, they had arrived in secret. Only the Lieutenant and his men were informed of their arrival and had gone to greet them.

The galleon was as massive as it was imposing. The wood that made up the bulk of the ship was ebony black, scarred and battered by countless years of conflict no doubt. The white flag bearing the insignia of the Marines hanged from its mast, larger than the ship itself, but contrasting its dark owner. The men on board were of a grizzled sort - each one looking battle-hardened with eyes of steel and faces covered in a variety of scars. What sort of battles must have these men participated in lingered on the minds of the Marines, who anxiously stood in wait for the Vice-Admiral to appear.

The Lieutenant felt sweat drip from his skin, searching among the people on the boat for any who might possibly be the captain of the ship. He did know who the Vice-Admiral was or what they were like, only that they answered directly to Admiral Akainu.

There wasn't a naval officer in the whole world who didn't know of him. Perhaps the most ardent follower of the idea "Absolute Justice," he rose through the ranks and became both a terrifying figure and a respectable commanding officer, so much so in fact that many believed it was only a matter of time before he achieved the position of Fleet Admiral. The highest rank in the Marines, and the leader of the entire organization.

After several minutes of waiting, the Vice-Admiral finally made themselves known. A plank descended from the ship, and the ship's captain stepped out in front. Following behind them were the ship's crew, sabers and flintlock pistols and rifles on their persons. They looked less like Marines and more like soldiers ready to go to war at the drop of a hat.

The Vice-Admiral, known in the letters sent to the Lieutenant as Salfur, was a woman who's left face was scarred. A horrible burn mark that she wore as if it was some kind of badge of honor. Her left eye was narrowed and nearly shut, the sclera tinted red and the iris a terrifying dark blue color. Her hair hanged down to her shoulders, tied into a braid while a cap sat atop her head. Over her shoulders was an officer's coat, but colored jet black rather than white. On either side of her hips were swords, but they were not sabers. They looked like katanas, but the Lieutenant couldn't be sure. Oddly, the blades were not contained in their sheathes, thus the blades were exposed, revealing the edges to be chipped and jagged like fangs.

He gulped and kept his expression firm. He and the rest of his men stood ramrod straight, immediately performing a salute.

"Welcome to Shell Island, Vice-Admiral Salfur." the Lieutenant greeted, his voice calm in spite of his inner self terrified of the woman standing in front of him. "We've been expecting you!"

Salfur looked at him. Her expression was neutral, but it seemed as if she was evaluating him on some sort of level. He likened it to being judged by the governor of hell before she looked around, judging the island's worth.

"...this place seems rather peaceful." Her voice was even, if perhaps soft. Yet her voice brought shivers down the Lieutenant's spine, feeling a hidden edge beneath it. "Surprising, given it's in the West Blue. You are the Lieutenant in charge of the Marine Base stationed here on Shell Island, is this correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We will skip the pleasantries, then. I'm here on orders of Admiral Akainu to retrieve something of importance on this island. You will be cooperating with me for the unforseeable future."

"Understood." the Lieutenant nodded. "If I may ask, what is it you're looking for?"

Salfur smiled. "Tell me, Lieutenant. What do you know about the One Piece?"

Her words brought confusion among his men. The Lieutenant frowned, unsure why she would ask that. "I don't think there's a single person in this world that doesn't know of it. The world's most valuable and legendary treasure. Ever since Gold Roger's execution twenty years ago, pirates have been searching for it in the hopes of becoming the new Pirate King."

"What if I told you that, somewhere on this island, there's an item of importance connected to the One Piece?"

* * *

Laut grunted as he set down another heavy box off to the side. As told by his aunt, he went to clean out the storage room when he arrived home. The storehouse had become much more musty than the last time he had been here. Dust now caked the shelves and tops of the boxes to the point where Laut believed he could make a carpet out of the stuff. The items he had been requested to move were mostly items belonging to his parents. The store, which doubled as their home, was going to be remodeled and his aunt believed it wold be a good idea to put up some of his parents' belongings as decor, so long as they were within reason. Laut and his sister were also given free reign to choose what items from the box they could claim. Mementos, she said.

Laut could not remember the faces of his parents, as they had died shortly after he was born. All he had to go on were photographs belonging to his aunt and stories told by his sister, five years his senior. She did not say how they died, and the only hints he could gleam behind their demise were his aunt's cautious tales of the ocean on the days of a storm. It wouldn't be until he had turned twelve that he had learned they had died at sea, capsule capsized and leaving them to their fate. By the time people had noticed their disappearance and had gone to search for them, all they found was an overturned boat on its side, mast broken and flag gone with the wind. The color of the ocean was slightly tinged red.

It did not help matters when they learned that the area his parents were traveling through was Sea King territory.

Laut moved another box, setting it down by his feat. He opened it to determine its contents and saw that this one had a mix of items belonging to his parents and grandfather, recognizing some of them as being artifacts and relics he had mailed to them. Exploits from his recent ventures.

One item caught his eye. He pulled it out and held it in his hands, looking at it intensely.

"...I look just like dad." Laut remarked.

The photograph showed his grandfather, now a younger man with neat hair tied back into a lion's ponytail, and another youth who resembled Laut, albeit having broader features and lighter skin. He also had his sister's crimson hair. The background showed them at the docks, evident by the fact that they were standing atop a peer with a ship sailing in the background.

It was one of the few pictures that showed his grandfather as a young man, and the first one Laut had seen that involved his father. He held the picture for a while longer before he set it back down in the box and searched its contents, looking to see if there would be anything that didn't belong or got mixed up.

In the dim light provided by the sun peeking through the window of the storage room, something shined. He paused and stared curiously before he dug through the box and found the item.

"What in the world...?"

It was a bracelet. Or more accurately, a bangle. A bangle the color of gold, marked with designs that looked to be utter foreign. He held it in his hand, studying it and finding himself fascinated. Its condition, compared to the other items his grandfather has sent them, was surprisingly in good condition. In fact, it looked as if it were brand new.

He rapped his knuckles against the bangle. It was made of metal, but what kind he couldn't see. "Where did grandfather get this?" he wondered aloud. If this was made out of gold, then it would have made more sense of his grandfather to have kept it and possibly turned it over to whoever funded his expeditions. It would have made more sense for him to sell it.

How many bellies would this thing be worth?

Laut had been lost in his thoughts and staring it with wonder that he had not noticed that something had changed with the bangle. On its inner side, something lit up. The bangle shook, but it was not because of him. Laut's hands remained perfectly steady.

"Wha-"

Without warning, the bangle shifted out of his hands and slipped its way unto his left wrist. That should have been impossible for when Laut held it, it was barely any bigger than his palm. Somehow, its size must have expanded to fight around his hand. When it reached his wrist, Laut watched it somehow shrink down to the point where it was now tightly wrapped around his limb.

"What?" Laut stared in shock. "What?!" In a panic, he shook his newly bangled wrist in an attempt to shake the item off. However, it remained tightly bound on his arm. He tried to slip it off, but it would not budge. It was wrapped rightly around his limb, but not uncomfortably so. "What the-? Why won't it...come...off?!" He grunted as he continued to force it off his arm to no avail. He clawed and gripped at it with everything he could. The item remained firmly glued to his flesh. He attempted to smack up against everything around him, from the boxes containing the wares and mementos of his family to the shelves to the nails pulled and bent out of place. But none seemed to work. The bangle would not come off. "What is this thing?!" Laut hissed in terror. "Why won't come off?!"

He left the storage room. Perhaps he could get his sister and aunt to help. Maybe they knew how to get rid of it. However, as he neared the liquor store, he heard his aunt shout.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again as many times as I need to! We don't have what your looking for!"

It was the first time he had heard his aunt raise her voice. Curiosity got the better of him and remained out of sight, peering into the store through the window. His sister stood next to his aunt, both glaring at a woman he had never seen before. She looked like she was a Marine, but the way she held herself was completely different from the ones he knew. Was she the person that was coming to the Marine Base here on Shell Island? If so, what was she doing here at the liquor store?

Undeterred by the old woman's shout, the scarred female turned her head. "Search the house. Tear down the walls if you need to." She spoke to another officer, but it wasn't one Laut recognized on account of his cold eyes and numerous scars. His sister attempted to stop him, but she was pushed out of the way and thrown to the floor, much to his shock. His aunt rushed to her side and glared at the woman with every fiber of her being. The scarred woman didn't even look at her. "It seems you don't quite understand, Miranda Biru. Whether or not you have it is none of my concern. My task is to confirm whether or not the item is here on Shell Island. I simply wish to start my investigation here."

"Why?!"

"You are kin to Graybel Biru, are you not?"

Laut's sister gawked at the woman. "What does my grandfather have to do with this?"

"Oh? Are you not aware?" The woman seemed genuinely surprised. "We have reports that your grandfather has been in contact with a pirate."

"That is a lie!" his aunt roared with fury. "Gray would never associate himself with a pirate! How dare you!"

"I'm afraid it is. More than that, we have reason to believe that the pirate he's been in contact with is Silvers Rayleigh, former member of the Roger Pirate crew."

Laut gasped.

The Roger Pirates were among the fiercest, and perhaps the most infamous pirate crews to sail the seas. Even after the execution of their captain twenty years ago, they were still wanted men. There had been numerous accounts of their exploits, and some of the actions the crew was known to have committed more than earned them their respective bounties. If someone knew anything about the Roger pirates, having met them or knew someone that did know them personally, they would be interrogated and questioned thoroughly. A promising reward was also promised to anyone who could help provide information that would allow the Marines to capture any Roger Pirate crew member.

For his grandfather to be connected to one of them... Just what kind of life did he lead?!

"Y-you..." His sister looked terribly shaken. Not that he blamed her, given what had just been dropped on her. "That can't be..."

"I'm afraid so." the woman replied. "We also have reason to believe that the item in question belonged to the Roger Pirates and may help us in our investigation. If I were you, I would cooperate and help us find it. Otherwise, I will have you arrested for interfering with an ongoing investigation."

"Why you..." Laut's aunt snarled. "You call yourself a Marine?!"

Laut looked down at his wrist. Whatever it was that they were looking for, it belonged to his grandfather. If it was possible, was this what they were after? But why? What even was it? Did they know? Could they get it off?

Before Laut could make a decision - to enter the store and stop the Marines beneath this woman's command and show them the bangle and the storage room where his grandfather's trinkets were or to flee and seek help from his neighbors - the bangle suddenly became hotter. Enough to make his flesh burn and hiss. "Aah!" He kept his voice hush to prevent anyone from hearing him, looking down at the bangle. For some reason, it was glowing. "W-what... What in the...?"

"What do you think you're doing, kid?"

Laut yelped as he found himself being grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled off the ground. The one who grabbed him was one of the woman's Marines. Up close, he looked meaner and uglier than before.

"Oi! Let me go!" Laut yelled, attempting to pry the man's hands off of him. "Let go!"

The unfamiliar Marine narrowed his eyes, finding the odd bangle on his wrist. He roughly grabbed his arm over to his face and examined it carefully before looking at Laut. "Where did you find this, kid?"

"It-it was in the storage room!" Laut told fearfully. "It was my grandfather's! If you want it, take it off! I don't care! Just leave my family alone, will ya?!"

"What's all the commotion?!"

The scarred woman emerged from the liquor store, accompanied by one of her men. The man holding Laut raised the young man's arm to reveal the bangle attached to his wrist. The woman's eyes lit up in recognition before she clicked her tongue. "He put it on? How troublesome."

"What do we do?"

"Unfortunately, the Heaven's Band can't be removed except of its own will. So we do it the old fashion way." The scarred woman walked over to Laut. His eyes widened in shock and horror as she grabbed one of the swords at her side, pulling it out. Its jagged edges glistened in the sunlight, and promised excruciating pain beyond amputation. "We cut it off."

"No!" Laut's family screamed in horror.

Without looking, the woman gave her subordinates their orders. "Restrain those two." The brutish Marin behind her nodded and turned to grab the two women's wrists. They screamed and fought, but his grip was like a vice. They couldn't break free. "Hold the boy still."

"W-whoa whoa whoa! Wait! You can't be serious!" Laut screamed. "Why are you even after this thing?! Who the hell are you people?!"

"Be quiet." the woman scolded him, her voice never rising. "And just hold still, unless you want to lose more than just a hand."

Laut was panicking. Just what the hell was with these people?! He just wanted to know what was going on! His answer? Be quiet and just sit still while they hold his family hostage and go lop off his hand! He watched with terror as the woman raised her arm, ready to bring the sword down upon his arm. When she brought it down, he closed his eyes shut and prepared for horrible pain.

Instead, he felt himself being dropped to the ground, followed by a heavy thud. "What do you think you're doing, Lieutenant?"

Laut opened his eyes and, to his shock, found the Lieutenant and commanding officer stationed at the Marine Base standing over him, holding a wooden club and his shoulder now a bloody mess. A jagged and terrible cut had been made, and blood was quickly pouring down his arm. Just as the woman was about to lop off Laut's hand, the Lieutenant had come in to defend him, bludgoning his captor over the head and knocking him out while taking the hit with his shoulder. His face suggested the pain was worse than what the wound implied, but the pain was nothing compared to the fury in his eyes.

"That's what I should be asking, Vice-Admiral!" he snarled. "What is the meaning of this?! Unlawful seizure of property, vandalizing a person's home... This is in clear violation of a citizen's rights! We are Marines, not Pirates!"

"In this case, Lieutenant, the rights of citizens mean nothing to me." the Vice-Admiral retorted coldly, her eyes never leaving the bangle on Laut's wrist. "Hand the boy over to me. He is in possession of the item that Admiral Akainu has been searching for."

"Then simply let the boy remove it from his wrist!"

"That is not possible. Once the Heaven's Band has attached itself to a user, it cannot be removed. Therefore, the simple solution is to amputate his hand." Her unwounded eye narrowed. "Choose wisely, Lieutenant, before I evaluate just how worthy of being a naval officer you are."

The Lieutenant, in response, bared his teeth. "You..." His body trembled with unbridled fury. "I joined the Marines to uphold the law. To protect the peace the citizens love. What you're doing is not what the Marines are! This isn't _Justice_!"

The woman stilled. "..._Justice_?"

Something in her eyes had changed. It brought a cold shudder down Laut's spine. Her face became like ice, and in the next moment, her sword moved.

Red liquid splashed across Laut's face. His sister screamed in horror. His aunt fell to her knees. The poor boy stared, unable to comprehend what had just occurred in front of him before his mind registered what transpired.

The Lieutenant gasped, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. The jagged blade was plunged deep into his stomach, the pointed end poking out from his backside. The Vice-Admiral looked down upon him, eyes murderous and disappointed with him.

"You know nothing." Her words were harsh. Each was filled with venom and contempt, and every second Laut felt as if he was nearing his own grave. "You know nothing of what _Justice_ is. What we do...is punish the wicked. The deserving. If lives must be sacrificed to the cause in the pursuit of judgement, then so be it. It's such a shame, Lieutenant. I had thought that you knew better...but it appears I was wrong."

Her lips twisted. "You don't deserve to be a Marine, much less a human being."

She ruthlessly yanked out her blade from the Lieutenant's abdomen. Blood gushed out from the wound as the man collapsed face first to the ground. A mass of life fluid gathered beneath him as the light gradually faded from his eyes. His throat was filled with pained gasps. Laut stood still, shell-shocked by what had just happened. That woman...just killed a fellow Marine. Without mercy. All he was trying to do was uphold the law and due process, and she killed him. All because he protected him.

He stared at the Lieutenant, his face rapidly growing pale by the second. He stared back at the poor boy, his lips moving but making no sound. Even so, Laut read them clearly.

"_Run_."

And run Laut did. He broke off into a sprint away from the Marines and into the woods that encompassed his home. The rest of the town was unaware of what had just transpired. Nobody knew what had just occurred. Yet as Laut rushed as fast as he could to the safety of the woods, he could hear the screams of shock and horror, followed by the angry cries of the townspeople as they discovered the Lieutenant's freshly made corpse. He dared to risk looking over his shoulder, and found that he was being pursued by the rugged men underneath the Vice-Admiral's command.

"I don't understand! What the fuck is happening?!" he screamed to himself, and possibly to whatever god was listening. It all started out as a normal day! How the hell did things change so drastically? He did not know. He just kept running.

He ran as fast as his legs could push him, heedless to the yells and screams of the men chasing him.

Sadly, his escape only lasted for ten minutes. A log had proved to be his undoing, catching his foot and sending him tumbling down to the grassy floor beneath him. He fell into an incline, falling further until he landed and came to a stop. He screamed in pain as his shoulder smashed into a rock, not dislocating it but enough to feel like his arm had suddenly ceased to function. Tears stung as he attempted to stand and ignore the pain. He stumbled as he clutched his shoulder, but the adrenaline in his body had all but faded. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. His chest burned, lungs trying to gather breath.

His pursuers had caught up with him. Their sabers were drawn menacingly, approaching like predators hunting an already injured lamb. Their eyes were trained on him, but they didn't see him at all. All they cared about was the damned bangle seemingly glued to his wrist.

_'What do I do? What do I do?!'_ Laut's mind screamed and begged. Pleading for something, man or god, to help him. He did not know that his prayers were being answered. _'They...they won't kill me. They can't. They're Marines! But... But...'_ He thought back to what happened to the Lieutenant. His pale face, telling him to flee. _'Oh god... They-they might kill me.'_

The bangle began to emanate a powerful golden glow.

_'S-somebody... Anybody... Please! HELP ME!'_

A scream. A desperate plea to survive. A powerful echo that roared across the world left unspoken, whispered only by the mind of a frightened boy. But someone had listened. In a place unreachable to any human being, in a world filled only with thrones holding gods and men, someone heard this cry for help and answered.

The brutish Marines stopped and shielded their eyes as the light from the bangle became too bright. Laut shut his eyes, but his mind suddenly went blank as if he was forced to vacate. The only thing his barely conscious mind could register before he fell into unconsciousness was a voice whispering to him, but he could not make it out. He did not know if the owner of the voice was male or female, only that they spoke with a tender care in spite of being unable to understand the words.

"_**U redu je. Ovdje sam uz tebe, sada i uvijek**_ (It is alright. I am here at your side, now and always)..."

Laut's head rolled to the side as his body became limp. The light faded and the bangle ceased to glow, its purpose done. The brutish Marines lowered their arms, unsure of what had just occurred before their eyes widened.

"Well, this is a sight for sore eyes. How long's it been since I saw Marines who stink worse than pirates threatening a defenseless boy?"

The owner of the voice drawled in contempt. Standing between the Marines and the unconscious Laut was a tall, well endowed woman. She was garbed in a red, sleeveless long coat that was unbuttoned at the chest, showing off her generous cleavage. She also wore a pair of white pants and dark brown boots that came up to her knees. Draped around her shoulders was a blue and black coat adorned with gold epaulets and gold buttons. Her long, pink hair was mostly wild with a single braid that rested on her shoulder. Her features could only be described as roguishly beautiful with sharp, alluring green eyes and a diagonal scar that ran from her right brow down her her left cheek. A black and gold captain's hat rested on her head. In her hands were a pair of blunderbuss pistols.

Her eyes were locked onto the Marines, narrowed into a glare with her fingers on the triggers. Meanwhile, the Marines stood still. They were shell-shocked, as if they saw a ghost.

Noticing their looks, the woman smiled darkly. "Aw, what's the matter? Your faces are flushed. Are you suddenly scared? You attempted to kill this poor boy because he was defenseless, but now that someone who can fight back has shown up, you back off? How spineless. The Marines I know were of a more hardy sort."

"Y-you..." the brutish Marine trembled. "B-but that can't be. You're supposed to be dead! Teremoso el Draque died eighteen years ago!"

"Then I suppose I'm a ghost. A very angry ghost, at that." the woman rolled her eyes before she drew her pistols. "Oh, and by the way-"

*BANG*

Before either one could react, she pulled the trigger. Decent-sized holes formed in the middle of their foreheads. Death came to them swiftly and their brains shut down in an instant. Their bodies crumpled to the ground, motionless and unmoving.

She smirked. "My proper name is Francis Drake. I find that name to be much better."

* * *

FRANCIS DRAKE  
WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
Reward: 900,000,000 Berries

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Laut's Romance Dawn**_

_I can't believe this is happening. This bangle that just stuck itself my to wrist... It summons these people, calling themselves Servants. Its supposed to be connected to something called the Holy Grail. But, that can't be right. The Holy Grail's a myth. Supposedly part of the legendary treasure, the One Piece. There's no way that thing exists, right?_

_No, nevermind that. Who in the hell was that Salfur chick?! Why is she after this damned thing so bad?! More importantly, how in the hell did I summon the legendary pirate, Teremoso el Draque?! W-wait, hold on. I'm not gonna accidentally bring Gold Roger back from the dead, am I?!_

* * *

**Okay, so, when I posted RWBY: Memories of V, I legitly thought it was my 100th story...until I looked at my actual number of stories that I have posted. Officially, this is my 100th story, and something I've been meaning to work on for quite a while.**

**Technically speaking, though, this isn't my 100th story. I have deleted more than a few stories that I ultimately decided to retire. Those that are still up are the stories I am continuing, even though its been so long since I've updated any of them. I will eventually get back to them at some point, but for the people who accuse me of giving up on them, let me say this as firmly as possible.**

**I DO NOT GIVE UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES. NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF.**

**Anyway, quick thing to know about the set-up here. The bangle, the Heaven's Band, is like a "receiver" for the Holy Grail itself. The user can summon Heroic Spirits with it instead of being a Master chosen by the Grail. In fact, in this story, it is the _only_ way to summon Servants. The Holy Grail is also supposedly part of the One Piece, or at the very least has a connection to it. As a result, everyone and their mother is after it because, if they do find it, they'll either find the One Piece with it or find a major clue that will point them in the right direction.**

**This story is set two years before Luffy meets Kolby, so before the events of One Piece. As for the roster of Servants that Laut will have at his disposal...well, you'll find out soon enough. This time, I'm not going to spoil the surprise.**

**Also, so help me god, if ANY of you send me suggestions about which Servant Laut should summon, I will fucking kick your ass. Seriously. You have NO IDEA how much that annoys me.**

**Speaking of the Servants, I should mention that the Servants, rather than being pulled from the Nasuverse, are actually natives to the world of One Piece. Their backstories are similar enough, but some have been altered due to the setting. However, that being said, they are still as powerful as they were in Nasuverse.**

**Anyway, this will be the last story I publish for a very long time until another story of mine has been completed. So, no worries about me adding more to my workload.**

**Also, fun fact. The guy I wrote this together with, Daemon of Wrath? I actually made him hate Salfur in just one chapter. I'm impressed with myself. Not that you can blame 'em, though. I mean, Salfur is an even worse believer of Absolute Justice than Sakazuki for god's sake. And that is saying something.**

_**See You~**_


End file.
